theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky Road
This is a fanfic I wanted to do. And probably not the last one. I saw some other users do it, so...here it is! My first fanfic. (The episode starts off at the Loud House and the Loud kids running out of the house to get the mail) Lori: (On her phone) I think I prefer Bori over Lobby. (The Loud Kids besides Lori start fighting over the mail) Lynn: I want to see who it is from! Luan: You saw it last time! I want to! Luna: I just realized something! Has Lincoln ever checked? Leni: Good point. Here Linc. Lincoln: Thanks, Leni. (The Loud kids go back inside to the kitchen) Lana: Who is it for? Lincoln: It says it's for...Luna Loud. Luna: Awesome! Let me see it! (Lincoln gives Luna the mail, Luna opens the mail to reveal a letter) A letter! Leni: What does it say! Luna: It says, "Dear Luna Loud, You have been invited to go on a tour with Mick Swagger. The tour bus will pick you up next Tuesday at 11:00 A.M." Awesome! I get to go on a tour with my idol! I'm so excited! Leni: I'm so happy for you, Luna! Luan: I know! My best friend/Sister is going on a tour with Mick Swagger! Luna: I know, right? Lori: I'm sure it can't be that long right? Luna: Oh, I almost forgot, the tour will last about 8 months. All: 8 Months?! Mr. Loud: Hey, what's going on? Lori: Luna is going on a tour with his idol Mick Swagger. Mrs. Loud: Oh, that's wonderful, Luna! How long will it last? Luna: 8 months. Mrs. Loud: WHAT?! That's a really long time! Luna: It's not THAT bad. Lincoln: (Somewhat sadly) But...we'll miss you... Luna: I know, but once I get home, I'll tell you everything that happened. And besides, I'm still here Lisa: Only for about 6 and 5/6 days. Luna: That's still good. Lisa: But that's comparing to somewhere around 240 to 245 days. Luna: I see your point. But still, it's almost a week. And I'll have plenty of time to pack. Lori: You do realize that you'll be packing literally everything that is yours, right? Luna: I already knew. Now, I should start packing. Luan: I'll help you out, sis. (A montage of Luna and Luan packing Luna's stuff is shown) Luna: All done! Now I'm ready to ROCK!!! In a week that is. (Next Tuesday at 10:55 A.M.) Luna: The bus should be here any minute. Lincoln: I'll go outside just in case the bus arrives early. Luna: Thanks, bro! Lori: The pack is literally too heavy to carry. Luan: How about we carry it together. We can throw it out Lori and Lwni's room. Lori: Not a bad idea, but what about Lincoln? I can't even carry the thing. Lincoln: I already set up a trampoline so you can throw it out there! Leni: Ready Lincoln? All: In three! Two! One! (The Loud sisters throw the pack, and it bounces off a trampoline) Lincoln: I got it! I got it! (The pack falls on Lincoln causing him to fall down) Luna: Sorry bro! Oh crud, the bus is coming! (The sisters run outside as the bus arrives at the house, they help carry Luna's pack to the bus, Luna gets inside) Lincoln: WAIT! (Lincoln comes out with a picture of the family) Here's something to remember us by. Luna: How very thoughtful of you, Lincoln. Sisters + Lincoln: Bye, Luna! Leni: See you in 8 months! Luna: Goodbye, Louds. (The bus leaves while the sisters and Lincoln wave goodbye to Luna) Lincoln: Looks like Luna will be gone for 8 months. Luan: Exactly! Lincoln: So...what do you want to do? Lori: I dunno. (In the tour bus) Luna: This is so exciting! A tour with my idol Mick Swagger for 8 months! Mick: And the next tour will take place in Detroit. Then we're going to Traverse City! Luna: I'm so ready! (In Detroit, Mick and his band play for the fans in Detroit, 10 minutes later, the fans including Luna cheer) Luna: THAT WAS SO AWESOME!!! (Back at the Loud House, 3 weeks later) Lincoln: Is it just me, or has things been a lot quieter since Luna left? Luan: Agreed. I've been used to her playing her music so loudly, and now it's so quite, that it just dosen't feel right. Also, since Luna left, I have no one to try out my jokes out on. Lincoln: What about me? Luan: I would try my jokes on you, but it might not be the same. Leni: I wonder where Luna is right now? Lori: Maybe this tour is starting to go international right about now? (The tour bus is seen entering Mexico) Luna: Good thing I know a little Spanish. Fan #1: I grew up in Mexico. Luna: Wow, that's so interesting! (A montage showing a tour of Mick Swagger going through Central America, and then South America, 7 weeks has passed, Luna begins to feel weird) Luna: This is really cool! Hehe...(Luna sees a young boy who appears to have white hair, Luna runs her eyes to see Lincoln in her illusion) Lincoln? Gah? Stay focused, Luna! (Luna then sees two teenage girls, one of them is on her phone, and one is painting her nails, that Luna imagines Leni and Lori) Gah this is not helping! (She thought) Maybe some music will get my mind off of it. (Luna starts listening to a rock song called "Mercy Mercy" by Don Covay) Nope. (She changes it to another rock song called "Subterranian Homesick Blues" by Bob Dylan) Nah, not that either. (Then she changes it to another rock song called "Big Girls Don't Cry" by The Four Seasons) GAH! NOT THAT ONE EITHER!!! (Throws MP3 player, causing everyone to look at Luna, causing her to get embarrassed) Hehe...(Thinking to herself) Ok, this was weird. Eh, it's only been like three weeks, and I'm still perfectly fine. (3 months later in total, in the Loud House) Lola: Luna, a little scheme music? (Nothing, Lola approaches her room) Uh...Luna? (Looks inside) Oh...right... Luan: (Sighs) It hasn't been the same without her. Lola: Agreed. I haven't heard music from her for three months. Lucy: This house feels so much quieter. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kinda miss the loudness. Lisa: Even I'm starting to miss her. (Overlapping agreement) Lincoln: Guys, I know we miss Luna, but she's living her dream. (In Poland, where the tour took a break for the night) Luna: (Inside a room in a hotel in Warsaw Poland, she is looking at the pictures from her family, and is in tears, then shakes it off) Ugh! Get it together Luna! It's only been 3 months, and this tour lasts 8 months! It's getting kinda late anyways...hehe...(yawns) Maybe a good night's sleep will help me get my mind off of this. (Luna gets to sleep. Her dream actually turns out to be the memories from when she was with her family) Flashback to Lincoln's first concert Lincoln: I can't cut in front of all these people. Luna: That's why they invented crowd surfing. (Lincoln and Luna crowd surf to the front) Lincoln: How did you get here so fast? Luna: I have my ways. Let's see your rock pose. (Lincoln and Clyde rock pose, then dress up as their favorite band) Lincoln: Thanks for making my first concert unforgettable, Luna! Lincoln and Luna: Rick and roll! Flashback ends (Luna then has flashbacks with the rest of her sisters, Luna wakes up and looks at the picture. Unable to contain her emotions, she starts crying) Mick: Got to get ready for my next-(Hears Luna crying, he comes in the room) Hey. Luna: (Stops, and looks emberrassed and hides picture) Ah! Mick! I-I wasn't crying, or anything. Mick: I thought I heard somethi-(Notices something) What's this? (Grabs family picture) Ah, Is this your family? Luna: (Wipes off tears) Yeah. I may, or may not be a little homesick. Mick: I understand. (Sits on bed next to Luna) I know what it feels to be homesick. I've been out rocking for years, and I do miss my family a lot. Luna: You...you do? Mick: I really do. How about this, on my last tour of the world, 5 months later, we could go to Royal Woods. Luna: I would like that. And I'm wondering if my family misses me? Mick: I'm sure they do (At the Loud House, Lana is seen sadly playing Luna's guitar) Lana: (Sighs) Luan: (Comes in the room) What's up, Lana. Lana: Remember when Luna used to play for all of us to calm us down? Luan: She's not dead you know. (laughs a little) Lana: Please, I'm not really in the mood for jokes. Luan: (Guilty) Sorry. Lori: Luna just texted me, she said she's coming back a couple moths early! (She exclaimed, then Lincoln and his sisters scream) Lincoln: I wonder when she's coming back? And I wonder if she misses us as much as we- (6 months later in total, Lincoln is walking back home from school, he walks inside the house and then) Luna: Hey, bro. Lincoln and his sisters: LUNA!!! (They all hug her, and Lisa starts getting emotional) Luna: Lisa, are you...crying? Lisa: (Scoffs emotionally) What? No! No! I just...I just miss you, Luna. Luna: Aww... I missed you too. All of you! Lincoln and his sisters: Aww... (Tomorrow) Lincoln: Luna, a little man-with-a-plan music? Luna: You got it, man! (Plays music) Lincoln: (To the audience) Now that Luna is back, things can be as loud as it normally is now! Lori: Hey Luna! I just looked at the mail, it says you have to preform tonight! Luna: Well, it looks like I'll be leaving again. Sisters and Lincoln: Oh..... Luna: And bring you guys with me! Sisters and Lincoln: YES!!! (At a concert tonight, the Loud's are seen performing) STAGE DIVE!!! (The episode ends with a stage dive) THE END Category:Episodes